


one bar prison

by OverexcitedSoul



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Impalement, M/M, but the horny kind, ok so i was going for the whump prompt but then this happened so, when else am I gonna get the chance to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverexcitedSoul/pseuds/OverexcitedSoul
Summary: Rhys has been working way too hard, but Jack knows trying to get him to take a day off is a pain in the ass.So he finds a fun alternative (for him at least).
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	one bar prison

Rhys whimpered, shifting his position. He was standing naked on his tiptoes. His feet were sore, and he wanted so badly to sit down. What he really wanted was to get off this… pole? Bar? A freaking stick with a dildo on it? He didn’t know what to call it. Rhys really should’ve been more suspicious of it when he saw it while walking into Jack’s office. 

Jack had stripped him down, lowered him onto the thing a few hours ago, and just left him there. Sure, Jack was sitting at his desk _working_ , of course only when Rhys didn’t want him to. Said something about “You’re gonna work yourself to death pumpkin.” Granted he’d been… extremely stressed these past few weeks. That was no reason to make him into what was basically a piece of office furniture!

“Jaaaaaaaack.” Rhys whined, dignity already lost in the first hour. At least there weren’t any meetings scheduled today. “ _Jack_!” He tried kicking out his foot, only to moan as the dildo pushed against his prostate. There was, infuriatingly, still no response from Jack.

He’d already tried a few ways to escape. His arms weren’t strong enough for a chin up, much less get himself off the pole. Tipping over was also a no, how Jack found the time to bolt it to the floor yet couldn’t find the time to give him attention _right now_ only made Rhys more aggravated. Lifting his legs made him sink further down, but he bared it to try and lift himself up with them. His bare feet only slid down the metal, nothing to grip and gain traction with. That also may have led to him getting hard, which furthered his embarrassment. He refused to jerk off. That would just be letting Jack win, the smug asshole. 

So he wouldn’t, no matter how good it felt when it hit just the right spot, or how he was discovering maybe being office decoration was something he was into, or how red and angry his cock looked.

But man, was he tired from standing on his tiptoes. He knew letting his feet relax meant taking it _deeper,_ but the temptation to give his poor feet some rest…

He moaned, loud enough that he hoped Jack would notice, as the pressure on his feet subsided somewhat and the pressure on his ass increased. He huffed as he felt himself slipping down on it, filling him more than what he was used to. It was a stretch, but it felt so good. His cock twitched, precum leaking from the tip. It was- too much. Too much stimulation, after the hours of teasing, especially when it kept going deeper as he put his weight onto it. He grunted as he struggled to bring himself back up on his toes, his hole still stuffed but to a more manageable degree. He was hurting, and overwhelmed, and-

Jack still wasn’t looking at him, that dick.

Rhys bit his lip, practically glaring a hole into where Jack was fully engrossed in whatever work was more important than him. What did he want from him? What was he doing wrong? An insecure feeling bubbled in his chest, and he was trapped with nowhere to run or hide. “Jack…” He whimpered in a voice even he felt was pathetic, to still no response.

_“Fine.”_ He grumbled, a single tear turned angry streaked down his cheek. “Fuck it.” He pushed all his weight back onto the bar, not bothering to hold back his pants and moans. He squirmed on it, howling every time it hit that right spot. He fucked himself on the bar, wrapping a hand around his dick. It took everything he had not to cum instantly, his eyes rolling back as he bounced on the bar. All thoughts left his mind but his own pleasure, and the way he was being filled _so_ much yet so perfectly. 

All it took was one more bounce, practically jumping on it to get a good hard _thrust_ , and he was seeing stars. He screamed, release spewing out from his cock as his vision whited out. He closed his eyes and panted, still impaled on that rod that was snug inside of him. 

And then he wasn’t.

He struggled to open his eyes, feeling warm hands lifting him up from under his arms. He let out a sob as he was cradled, finally free of his one bar prison. 

“Now isn’t that better?” Came Jack’s voice, cocky as ever. “Don’t know why you fought it so long. Isn’t it easier to just enjoy yourself instead of being stubborn?” 

Rhys’ thoughts felt muddled, still in that post-orgasmic haze. He forced himself to look at Jack, on that pleased expression on his face. “Why did you leave me?” He mumbled the question, a whine stuck in his throat.

“Never left you baby boy. I was enjoying your show the whole time.” Jack brought them over to his chair, sitting down and placing Rhys on his lap. The dopamine injectors began to work their magic, calming Rhys from his panic. “Enjoyed it so much that I think daddy needs an encore.”

Rhys slowly blinked, taking a few moments too long to realize just how hard Jack’s erection was jabbing into him through the jeans. “Oh.”

Jack chuckled. “You’re cute when your brains been scrambled. Maybe next time I’ll leave you there for longer. Stick a few vibrators on to keep you company. Bet you’d like that.” He unzipped his pants, hard dick springing free. “But what you really want is to be squirming on my cock.” He easily lifted Rhys, lining up his cock and shoving in his already loosened hole with one thrust.

Rhys could do nothing except pant and moan, his own cock making a pathetic effort to throb after it had already been spent. It was too much, but he was so happy to have Jack again it didn’t matter. “Hnn, please, please…” He choked out between thrusts.

Rhys hadn’t been the only pent up during this ordeal apparently, as Jack relentlessly pursued his tipping point. “You look so beautiful, just filled and ready for me. Made it so damn hard not to tear the thing outta the floor and rip you off of it.” He growled, holding Rhys steady by the shoulders.

The punishing pace soon came to a stutter, Jack cumming inside of Rhys. Rhys hummed happily as the hot liquid surged into him. They both collapsed back into the chair, not bothering to untangle themselves from the other.

After a few moments of recovery, the only sounds being heavy breathing as they recovered from the ordeal, Rhys piped up, “Jack?”

“Mmm, what is it babycakes?” 

“You’re a dick.”

Jack barked with laughter, "I'm your dick."

**Author's Note:**

> this was self indulgent /hides/  
> y'all should look up images of a one bar prison. that shit is such a hot concept. anyway its 7am and ive been up all night so someone end my suffering


End file.
